


Conduct Unbecoming

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set between Bloodsport and Ends Of Justice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conduct Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Bloodsport and Ends Of Justice.

Karen tapped the computer screen, angling it towards Matt. “This is your problem Matt, sort it out,” she commanded “Or I will”.

“I'll have a word with him.”

“A word?” she yelled. “He's bent, it looks bad for us.”

Matt sighed, rolling and unrolling a piece of paper. “I know him Karen, I've worked with him for a lot longer than you have. He's not bent, a bit stupid at times, reckless even but not bent.”

Again tapping the computer screen. “He took a bribe in front of DS Reid.”

“Er winnings, they both had a bet on that fight. We had to make it convincing to McGreevy.”

Karen shook her head in dismay. “DI Ross is skating out on the thin end of the pond and he has two options. Quit gambling or find a new job.”

Matt rose, turning on his heel he headed straight for the door. “If you'll excuse me, I have to get to the palace, I have an investigation to conclude. That's real police work ma'am.”


End file.
